


In My Time of Dying- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 2 episode 1.





	In My Time of Dying- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 2 episode 1.

_“Dean, where are you taking me?” You giggled, taking his hands in yours._

_“Don’t you know the whole deal around a surprise?” He smirked, leading you somewhere that was in the woods. You trusted him though. You felt safe with him. He was your rock and you loved him._

_“Fine but if we end up being chased by a monster, I’m leaving your ass.” You giggled, following._

_“Don’t worry, Y/N, with me, you’ll always be safe.” Dean gave you a panty-dropping smile._

The crash had injured you even more than you already were. You had no idea the state you were in much less the state Dean, Sam, John or even Baby was in. You didn’t realize the seriousness of the situation.

You were unconscious, unaware that you were slowly dying.

Even through this mental state, you heard voices. Voices that were asking you to open your eyes and to please be awake. You wanted to open and to tell them you were alright but your body didn’t want to. You wanted to be able to see Dean’s smile one more time but your eyes didn’t want to open.

You couldn’t remember much, just that the demon you’ve been hunting for a year decided it wanted you dead. Why did it want you dead? What plan did it have for Sam that you were messing up? What was going on?

It was like you were sitting on a chair, in the back of your dark mind, just waiting to be released. You couldn’t get up, you couldn’t speak; all you could do was stare and wait for something to happen. You felt your body being moved and sirens all around but you couldn’t wake up.

You heard Sam call for you to wake up but that is when you slipped back into your mind, free of any pain.

* * *

You groaned as you opened your eyes, a white light blinding you. You tossed your head to the side but that was a mistake considering it was throbbing. You opened your eyes and began panicking. Where the hell was Dean?

“Thank God, you’re awake.” You turned your head to see Sam there with a black eye and some cuts. He looked like shit but he was up and walking. He did have on his regular clothing and you needed to get up.

“Where’s Dean…” You said, breathing faster.

“Y/N… He…” The look on Sam’s face wasn’t good at all.

“No, no, Sam, please tell me he’s awake. Sam, please tell me he’s awake! I have to go see him.” You got up despite your body wanting too. You felt the pressure inside of you begging to be boiled over but you wouldn’t let it. You needed to see Dean. You needed to know he was okay.

“Y/N lay back down. You’re hurt.” Sam said, trying to get you to lay down.

“No! Bring me to Dean or I’m going myself!” You yelled at him. He sighed and since there was nothing he could do to stop you, he helped you up and led you to the room Dean was in. You stopped dead in your tracks at what you saw.

Dean was hooked up to all these machines with tubes down his mouth for breathing support.

“No, Dean!” You cried, walking to him on your own.

_Dean was in the room, watching you inch towards him. He had no idea what was going on but he needed to wake up._

“Dean, you gotta wake up.” You cried, touching his hand.

_Dean felt a touch on his hand. It tingled as you kept in contact with you. He needed to get back to you._

“Dean!” You sobbed, shaking his shoulder. “Sam, he needs to be awake! I can’t live without him.” Your heart broke and you fell to your knees, sobbing in your hands.

“Y/N, come on, my dad is awake.” Sam helped you up to your feet.

“No! I need Dean to be awake!” You yelled, looking at Dean and trying to get away from Sam.

_“Sweetheart, I will wake up. I will come back to you.” Dean said, his heart breaking at the sight of you._

“Y/N, he needs to rest,” Sam said, getting tears. He couldn’t look at his brother. Dean couldn’t be dead. He needed him.

You needed him.

“Your father’s awake. You can go see him if you like.” A doctor said, entering the room.

“Fix him right now! Do something! He can’t die!” You raised your voice, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it’s the head trauma I’m worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema…” The doctor trailed off.

“What the fuck does that mean? Can you heal him?” You glared at the doctor. You weren’t mad at him, you weren’t mad at Dean. You were just angry that he wasn’t waking up.

“Well, we can’t do anything or know his full condition until he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up.” The doctor winced at his choice of words.

“If? No, he will wake up.” You glared at the doctor. If only looks could kill.

_“Please, can’t you guys hear me! I’m right here! I’m okay!” Dean yelled, trying to get your attention._

“I have to be honest, most people with this degree of injury wouldn’t have survived this long. He’s fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations.”

“Realistic expectations my ass. You better hope he wakes up because I will kick your ass so hard, you’ll feel me for days. Do I make myself clear?” You threatened the doctor. Sam apologized to the doctor and led you out of the room.

_“That’s my girl.” Dean smiled softly. He followed you and Sam to his father’s room where John was in a sling. It looked like John wasn’t going anywhere for a while and neither was Dean._

“Y/N, Sam, it’s good to see you.” John smiled weakly.

“Take it easy, dad,” Sam said softly.

“Where the fuck are my clothes? I need to get out of this damn hospital.” You didn’t want to see John or even Sam. You needed to be alone. You scoffed and walked out of the room, walking back to yours. Your body was sore and it hurt but you didn’t want to be here anymore.

_“Sweetheart, stop before you give yourself more injuries,” Dean said, following you into your room._

You began changing into your blood-soaked clothes. You didn’t like them but they would do since you didn’t want to be in a hospital gown where half of your ass shows. You were crying, thinking of all the ways this could have gone wrong. You were crying, thinking that you’ll never see Dean again.

_Dean sighed as he made your way to you, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear._

You gasped, feeling something touch your cheek. You knew it was Dean, somehow but he wasn’t in the room. If he wasn’t in the room, then he was a spirit. If he was a spirit, he was dead.

“No, Dean, please come back to me.” You started to sob loudly, sitting on your bed. Your heart was breaking and you didn’t know how to handle this. Lights started flickering in your room and the shutters on the window started moving up and down.

You looked around, feeling that pressure from before, boiling over. It was like when Dean was around you, you could keep that pressure under control but now that he’s gone, it was crazy. You sobbed loudly, more things falling off the shelf in the room, crashing to the ground.

_“You need to calm down. I am right here. Please, hear me.” Dean pleaded. He hated seeing you in so much pain._

“Y/N! Stop!” You heard Sam say from the door. You were now full on sobbing, things crashing to the ground because of how much energy was pouring out of you.

“Sam, it hurts. I can’t. I need Dean with me.” You cried, looking at the younger sibling.

“We’ll get him back. My dad wants us to see Bobby. Do you want to come with me?” Sam asked, putting a hand on your shoulder for comfort.

_“Yeah, go out and see your father. Make sure my car is decent. I’ll even let you help fix her up. Just go outside and get away from here.” Dean said, watching the things fall off the shelves._

“Sam, I yelled at him before I left. He’s not going to want to see me. I’m the world’s worst daughter. To John and to Bobby.” You hiccupped, tears still rolling down your cheeks.

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you. Just come with me. We need to get out of here.” Sam rubbed circles onto your back and that seemed to calm you. Maybe some fresh air would help. Soon, the shutters stopped moving and the lights stopped flickering.

You felt the pressure die down a bit and you nodded, standing up.

“You’re right.” You said, feeling numb. It was like you couldn’t feel anything for anything anymore. Your brain immediately started to shut out Dean for the most part. It was the only way you would survive.

_“See you soon, sweetheart,” Dean said, watching his brother take you away from this hospital._


End file.
